There are conventional cash handling devices that handle cash as a type of medium handling device that handles a medium. Cash handling devices are given functionality to spray liquid at a medium (banknotes) to stain the medium when criminal activity (an emergency) has occurred, in which the cash handling device has been broken into and the medium (banknotes) stored inside stolen. Note that “stain” refers to a state in which liquid has penetrated into the medium. This functionality is realized by providing a liquid spraying mechanism to a medium storage box stored inside a device, for example (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2010-55134 and 2011-224566).
The medium storage box is a component inside which the medium is stored. The medium storage box is often configured as a unit that is capable of being attached and removed from the device, so as to enable transportation in a state removed from the device. The medium storage box is often configured such that the medium is stored in a state stacked in the vertical direction (a stacked-layer state).
Supposing a criminal activity (an emergency) has occurred, the liquid spraying mechanism stains the medium stored inside the medium storage box, placing the medium in a state hindering usage. The liquid spraying mechanism thereby prevents the stolen medium from being used. Moreover, if the stolen medium were to be used, the liquid spraying mechanism facilitates discovery that the stolen medium has been used, facilitates identification of the person that used the stolen medium, and also suppresses a recurrence of criminal activity (emergencies).